


A Redhead Dies and Goes to Heaven...

by kirargent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Femslash, Heaven Fic, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirargent/pseuds/kirargent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie looks around the room, as if the reasonable, understandable explanation she needs is going to be written across the walls. She takes a careful breath. <i>Cool it, Charlie; you've got this. You've picked up girls before. You're </i>good<i> at this. Just because she's a badass ninja hunter with really soft-looking hair and really nice eyes doesn't mean you can't do this.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Redhead Dies and Goes to Heaven...

**Author's Note:**

> unedited? this just sorta came out?

The story of how they met sounds like a joke, Charlie thinks. Not because it's crazy and unbelievable (although it is), but because it starts just like one of those classy things that gets emailed around the office and passed around the playground.

_A redhead dies and goes to Heaven._

_She walks into a bar._

_There's a blond, standing behind the counter._

And that's where it all falls apart, because Charlie is silky-smooth with girls, but not with  _this_ girl, because that, right there, in the flesh, is - 

"Jo, you're Jo Harvelle - I've read all about you, oh  _wow_ ," Charlie blurts out, starting forward. Jo eyes her warily, and Charlie winces, rocking to a stop in the middle of the Roadhouse. "Crap, sorry. I didn't - I -"

Her face is fast approaching the color of her hair, and she laughs a little, small and nervous. Jo is staring at her, eyes narrowed just slightly, the hesitant set of her mouth perplexed and the inching of her hand towards the sawn-off at the end of the bar a little more defensive.

"No, no, I'm not - you don't need to worry! Sorry, I shouldn't have... It's just exciting, you're..." Charlie shakes her head, fingers twitching on the strap of her messenger bag. "I'm Charlie," she says finally.

Jo stares at her. "How did you get in here?"

"Oh!" Charlie says, and chuckles again. _Damn it_ , she's trying to convey how  _nice_ she is, how perfectly non-threatening, and she keeps giggling like a sadistic serial killer. Great. She smiles nervously, fingers drumming out an unsteady rhythm on her thighs. "It's all in Dark Side of the Moon," she says, like that'll make any sense to Jo. "It's, um... Did you know about Chuck? The prophet?"

Jo regards her silently.

"Right. Right. That's great. Um..." Charlie looks around the room, as if the reasonable, understandable explanation she needs is going to be written across the walls. She takes a careful breath. _Cool it, Charlie; you've got this. You've picked up girls before. You're_ good _at this. Just because she's a badass ninja hunter with really soft-looking hair and really nice eyes doesn't mean you can't do this._

She draws in another breath, blows it out slowly. "Ash figured out how to heaven-jump, I guess," she says, and then frowns. That won't make sense to Jo either; damn it, this was a lot easier in her head. "Okay, um... everyone gets their own special little heaven, did you know that? And Ash figured out how to hop between them, get into other people's personalized paradises." Jo is watching her closely, fingers still pointed towards the gun, brow furrowed as she tries to take in what Charlie's saying. "So... So Sam and Dean ran into Ash up here, and Chuck - he's the prophet guy - he wrote it all down. So, anyway, it was all in the book; Ash drew this fancy symbol-y thing on a door and he warped into a different heaven, or something, and I... tried it?" Charlie smiles a little, half-sheepish, half-proud. "Honestly, once I got up here, it was much easier than I thought it would be." She laughs again, but every bit of her discomfort comes through in the short sound. She smiles, a little pained. "That's how I got here?"

Jo, still staring, has the gun in hand now, and Charlie raises her hands innocently.

"Whoa, whoa, I didn't - I, um -"

"Can you find Ash?"

Charlie blinks. "Oh, I... yeah, I probably could."

Jo narrows her eyes. "What about my mom?"

Charlie makes what she hopes is a sympathetic face. "I think so."

Jo nods curtly and sets down the gun, a little too careless with the deadly weapon for Charlie's comfort. "Okay." She stands still for a moment, observing Charlie impassively as Charlie fidgets with the hem of her hoodie. Then she leans down, and Charlie almost relaxes before she realizes Jo probably has weapons stashed all over this place, and what the hell is she getting from under the counter?

When she straightens, it's with a bottle of whiskey in her hand, and Charlie smiles weakly. "I thought you were gonna kill me, for a second there."

Jo's lips curve up wryly before she dips down to grab a couple glasses. "You want a drink?"

"Yeah - yes please - yes, I'd like a drink," Charlie babbles, and she's pulling out a bar stool before the first drop of liquid hits the bottom of the glass, arranging her bag in her lap and wondering what the hell happened to her womanly charm. "Thanks," she says quietly, when Jo slides the drink across the counter. Jo nods. She's not very talkative, Charlie notes. She pours herself a glass and leans on her elbows on the counter, while Charlie casts aimlessly around the room for something to talk about.

"Nice heaven you got here," she says after several heavy moments of silence.

Jo shrugs, staring into her glass. "Not as many bad memories here as everywhere else, I guess."

Charlie nods, quiet.

They're both quiet. For a longer-than-comfortable stretch of time.

Charlie bites her lip. "Are you... Do you want me to leave?" she asks, and wow, dumb, but it's impossible to tell what Jo's thinking.

Thankfully, at Charlie's question, she looks up. "No, that's okay," she says. "Just... a lot to take in, you know? I mean, I could see my mom again. I could see my  _dad_ \- Could I see my dad? Do you know where he is?"

"Uhh..." Charlie says helpfully. She taps her fingers on the counter. "It's a bit more technical than that. I don't  _know_ where your dad is, but I could figure it out. Here -"

She digs into her bag to retrieve her laptop, feeling Jo's eyes track every movement.

"It's, um... this'll take me a sec."

She watches Jo nod as she waits for her laptop to turn on, and watches as she refills their glasses.

"Are your parents going to approve of you being drunk the first time you see them again?" 

The question earns her a dirty look, and Charlie raises her eyebrows innocently, but she can feel herself smiling.

"I can handle two glasses of whiskey," Jo snaps. She even rolls her eyes, and Charlie's grinning as she types in her password.

"Okay," she says indulgently. She doesn't bother to keep the amusement out of her voice, and Jo huffs.

"I could out-drink you any day."

"Oh, I'm sure," Charlie says with an air of false-seriousness. "Dad's name?" she asks before Jo can respond sarcastically.

"William Anthony Harvelle."

Charlie nods. "Right," she says under her breath. Her fingers fly over the letters of his name, and she hits return with more dramatic force than necessary. "That should do it," she proclaims, watching words zip across her screen too fast to read. "Ash tapped into Angel Radio, but I connected to the Heavenly Wavelength of Information," she says proudly. "Or, something like that. I don't really know what it is."

Jo watches her, eyes curious, mouth a hard line. Her second glass has been drained already, and Charlie's not quite sure when that happened.

"This is gonna take a few minutes," Charlie admits. "There's a  _lot_ of dead people up here." Jo returns her smile, and something warm and bubbly takes up residence in Charlie's stomach.

"So," she starts after a moment. "You think you can hold your liquor better than I can?"

Jo snorts, unladylike and nose-crinkling and gosh, she's really cute. The warm bubbles press up into Charlie's ribcage, tingling through her insides. "I'm sure I can. I'd bet you fifty bucks, if that sorta thing mattered up here."

Charlie's heart is clogging up her throat. "We could bet... something else," she manages.

Jo leans on one arm, picking up the bottle of whiskey to fill her glass a third time, hovering over Charlie's still-half-full glass until Charlie shakes her head. "Like what?"

"I don't know," Charlie says casually. She stares at her computer screen, because it's easier to pretend she's talking to some random cute girl and not Jo friggin' Harvelle if she's not looking into those soft brown eyes. "We could bet rubber bands, or pretzels, or I could bet you a trip anywhere in any heaven and you could bet me a kiss."

Jo is quiet. There's warmth blooming in Charlie's cheeks.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to assume anything," she mumbles.

The counter makes an odd creaking noise, and Charlie looks up to see Jo perched on it, swinging her legs around to sit facing Charlie, right beside the computer. A tiny sound gets stuck in Charlie's throat.

"Those are almost good terms," Jo says thoughtfully, kicking out her feet. Charlie stares intently at her computer again instead of staring intently at Jo's thighs. "But I have a counter-offer."

"Oh?" Charlie's voice is small.

"Yeah. If you win, I have to kiss you. If I win, you have to kiss  _me_."

Charlie looks up, even though those eyes tie her tongue in knots, and blinks stupidly. "Okay," she says, and watches a slow grin spread over Jo's face.

The steady stream of words on the screen stops abruptly, leaving a short string of Enochian letters. Charlie makes a noise in the back of her throat - satisfaction or disappointment, she's not entirely sure. "Done," she announces. "I've got a location code, I just have to translate it - the symbol-y things aren't the same form of Enochian the angels use to talk, for some reason. Real pain in the ass, if I'm being honest."

Jo hops down from the counter, watching over Charlie's shoulder as she copies the Enochian words and pastes them into another page of code, checking over it quickly before hitting return again.

"The wifi's great up here," Charlie comments. Jo is silent, but that's understandable. According to the books, she hasn't seen her dad since she was "in pigtails," and while Jo in pigtails is a cute thought, seeing him again has got to be nerve-wracking.

A heaven-symbol pops up on the screen and Charlie peers into her bag to pull out a scrap of paper and a pencil, carefully copying down the mark beside the one labelled _Jo_. She writes  _William Harvelle (Jo's dad)_ over the symbol, and closes her laptop to slide it back into her bag.

"You ready?" she asks quietly.

Jo's face pales, but she says, "Yeah," with as much determination as ever.

Charlie smiles at her. "Awesome. I'll, um. I've gotta draw this thing on a door, and then we just go through."

Jo nods, motions to a door around the side of the counter. She follows Charlie over to it, watches as she sketches out the funky-looking design.

Charlie steps back to stand level with Jo, and they stare at the door for a long moment. Jo's hand slips into Charlie's. Charlie squeezes it lightly, and lets Jo tug her to the door. "Oh, I'm coming with y -?" she starts, but Jo cuts her off with a brusque,

"Yeah."

"Okay," Charlie says, because she's cool being a supportive hand to hold - and because she's not really being given a choice here.

"We'll have a drink-off when we get back," Jo says quietly, and Charlie's smiling as Jo opens the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it an AU where Charlie is dead? Does Ezekiel not save her? Does time in Heaven work similarly to time in Hell (i.e. 1 month = 10 years; 1 minute = 120 minutes) and the time she's gone is long enough for some lady smooches? We just don't know.


End file.
